


Back to the Beginning

by MagnificentlyFailing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I'm bad at this, Im desperate, M/M, Ohh i forgot, Slightly OOC Will, Time Travel, basically everyone's OOC, hes just OOC, i hope i won't scare who off, im sorry?, it's - Freeform, or maybe not so slightly, please give this story a chance?, please still read it, sparkle sparkle sparkle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnificentlyFailing/pseuds/MagnificentlyFailing
Summary: A pretty normal day at Camp Half-Blood was disrupted by a pretty unnormal event.What happens when demigods from more than five years into the future arrive at Camp after Zeus's lightning bolt has been stolen?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	Back to the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolate_splash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_splash/gifts).



> Okay, before you read the chapter. I only wanted to say that Will is pretty OOC (as are probably the other characters as well... sorry), but that I liked him almost as much as in the books. That's why I kept it like this. Hope you can forgive me.

_**α** _

_**one** _

~~-~~

**The day started pretty normal.** Well, as normal as a day could start at Camp Half-Blood. 

The Camp awoke to the screaming of Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, cursing Hermes's kids Travis and Connor Stoll. The two of them had yet again tried and succeeded in pranking the poor girl. Her usually brown hair now had a sickly green colour and nobody wanted to know what the two brothers used to change it.

From the dining pavilion came a delicious smell and the sun shone onto the pine tree on top of the small hill, which marked the entrance to the demigod camp, as if nothing happend there just a few days ago. The minotaur had long become dust and had been send back to Tartarus before anyone could even make sense of what happend.

Percy Jackson, the twelve year old kid who single handedly defeated the monster, had just woken up from a restless sleep an hour ago and was now trying to enjoy a good breakfast.

Keyword: _Trying._

The poor boy sat at the Poseidon table all alone. Everyone looked at him strangely and, to make matters worse, the young demigod had just lost his mother a week ago. He regarded his breakfast with disgust. He could not eat, not now. Not when his mother had disappeared. Not when he needed to save her.

Percy was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a strange noise from the sky.

Looking up into the cloudless blue Percy could see- nothing. 

Life around him had not stopped and it looked like he was the only demigod that had heard the noise. The Stoll brothers were still trying to run from Katie Gardner and Silena Beauregard was tenting to the pegasi. Lee Fletcher was tapping strange rhythms with his fingers on the Apollo table and the Ares campers were using a knife to decorate theirs. Only Mr. D at the counsellors table looked liked something might be wrong. He had his eyebrows arched in a weird way and was regarding the sky with a mixture of curiosity, fear and a strange look of hope, as if his father might decide to cremate the whole camp. 

That send a shudder down Percy's spine. He did not like the camp director, no not at all. 

The strange noise was starting to fade from the young demigod's mind, when a loud explosion was heard from over the campers heads. This time even the sleepiest demigod stopped their doing and looked up. 

A blinding light took over the whole sky. A light brighter than the brightest flashlight; brighter than the sun; than lightning. Percy closed his eyes, not being able to look anymore.

When he slowly opened them again, he kinda expected the other campers to stare and laugh at him. _What a weird kid. Imagining lights that don't exist. Haha. What a loser._ But some of the other kids had their eyes still tightly closed, and others stared at something at the Poseidon table, but surprisingly not at him. 

His eyes wandered down the long table until his gaze came to rest on a scrawny looking, black haired kid with ghostly white skin, who Percy guessed as being around the age of fifteen. The boy was wearing a leather bomber jacket ( _Percy thought it was a bomber jacket, he was not very good with fashion_ ) and at his side hung something that looked like a black sword. One of the stranger's hands rested on the hilt of his weapon and it reminded Percy of pictures of army officers from the revolutionary war- or were it European aristocrats?

The boy did not seem to notice the stares he received from the Camp Half-Blood campers. His gaze was fixed on the other side of the dining pavilion, where another stranger stood. Only know did Percy see that a big group of people were staring at that other intruder, too. 

This person, however, resembled the dark haired boy not in the slightest. 

Golden locks were falling into the other boy's eyes and a smirk was playing around his lips. He wore an orange _Camp Half-Blood_ t-shirt which confused Percy a bit because he was sure he had not seen that boy in Camp before; and from the others reaction he could conclude that they had neither. Overall, the boy looked like he could be a son of Apollo. 

The Camp was silently starring at the two intruders and nobody noticed a third boy sitting at the edge of the Zeus table all on his own. This one looked around the campers with a confused expression.

The silence of the demigods was broken, when Chiron cleared his throat from the head table. "Good evening to you three. Might I ask who you are and how you found your way to us?"

The heads of the two standing boys whipped around towards the Zeus table. Percy followed their gazes and his eyes landed on a blonde haired boy who looked a little uncomfortable in his own skin. Percy thought he kinda resembled a blond superman. The purple shirt the boy was wearing looked absolutely out of place between all those orange _Camp Half-Blood_ ones. Percy felt that in a way this boy did not belong here and he thought about hurling his breakfast knife across the table to hit the stranger. 

Looking around the campers he could see that he was not alone with that thought. The Ares cabin had their hands on their weapons. The Demeter kids tried to bring as much distance between themselves and superman. And he could see that the hand of Charles Beckendorf, over at the Hephaestus table, slowly moved towards a sharpe utensil. Looking back to the head table he could not read the look on his mentor's face, nor did he understand why Mr. D was grimacing like he suffered the worst of all migraines.

Superman rose from his place at the Zeus table and made his way towards Chiron. He came to a halt in front of the table the Centaur and the wine god were residing at and respectfully bowed to the Camp director, who was trying to relax his facial expressions. The sign of respect alone towards their ever grumpy Mr. D made the campers whisper to themselves. 

"Please believe me when I say that we didn't plan to arrive here at Camp at all. Our appearance here's as strange to us, as it's to you." Blondie took a look around and his eyes came to rest on Percy before looking back at Chiron. "It also seems as if we're not in the right time anymore... Percy looks way to young."

Golden locks jumped excitingly towards Percy. "That's Percy? Gods, he looks so young. He looks so... baby. I can't remember him ever looking that young."

It sounded like those strange people knew him, but he could not figure out how. Maybe they were poker friends of Gabe... Or they were one of the people that used to pick on him at his latest school... Or they were his neighbors, he did not know all of them. Before he was able to stop himself, questions were floating out of his mouth. "How- How do you know me? Who are you? What do you all even want?"

"Didn't Jason already say that we have no idea why we're here? Must've been the faiths or someone else up there that wants us to do something here." Ghost boy spoke this time. Percy did not know what it was, but that kid was freaking him out a little.

Murmurs were heard from the Athena table and a young Annabeth stood up from the bench. She looked Chiron in the eyes and began to speak in a strong voice: "Are we just going to trust them? Three strange people show up in the dining pavilion and we're not even really questioning it?"

The campers began to whisper to each other, agreeing with the young demigod.

"She has a point!"

"We don't know if they're telling the truth!"

"What if they're working together with monsters?"

"Okay, Stop!", Goldie had jumped onto the table Percy was sitting at and was now towering over the campers, "I understand that you have every right to distrust us, but please hear me out first. First of all, we're definitely saying the truth. Secondly, you do know me... Well, you should.

"To be honest, I'm a little disappointed you aren't recognising me. I thought I left a stronger impression on y'all than that! Will I hold a grudge against you for that? Probably not, I'm not Nico- but still, it hurts a little to not be recognised by my so called _friends and family_. I'm looking at you Michael."

"Will-"

"Get down from the table, Solace." Ghost boy fell Mr. Jason Superman into his word. "You're being dramatic."

_Will Solace._

The boy standing on his table was _Will Solace?_

Percy could see the resemblance now that he knew the name. The young boy at the Apollo table had the same golden hair colour; he even had the same hair style. The smirk that would sometimes play around his lips was the same grin Percy had seen the first time he laid eyes on the older version. The person standing in front of him on the table could very well be said son of Apollo. 

"Right..." Solace ( _Percy decided the older one would be Solace from now on because Will 1 and 2 was so confusing_ ) was murmuring to himself, while jumping of the table. "I'm the one that's being dramatic, when Nico can't even look in Percy's direction." 

Chiron cleared his throat again. "Well... seeing the similarities between young Will Solace and this man here", he pointed towards Solace, "has me believing our three guests. They're clearly telling the truth. I believe if we would ask Mr. Solace if he could share some interesting stories from the Apollo cabin, he would not hesitate to do so."

"But we are not doing that." Chiron added with a small smile, when his gaze wandered towards Solace who was smirking in a mischievous kind of way and had just opened his mouth to speak. "Mr. Solace if you would be so nice as to introduce us to your two friends?"

"Why, yes, of course." Solace draped his arm loosely around Ghost boys shoulder. "This is Nico di Angelo. He is amazing, my boyfriend and I love him. Be nice."

Percy could not tell whether he was talking to the campers or to Nico, who was blushing in a light shade of of pink and looked like he was about to sink into the ground.

Solace continued: "Superman's name here is Jason Grace. And yes, Annabeth, he is related to Thalia."

"W- What- She never told us she had a brother!" Annabeth looked like the world was coming to an end. Was this the first time she didn't know something? Did she feel betrayed by this Thalia? Percy could not tell.

Jason shrugged. "She thought I was dead. I guess she didn't tell you because she wanted to leave her old life behind and it was easier to do so if you didn't know anything." 

The child of Athena still looked betrayed but an expression of understanding crossed her features. "So... are you a child of Zeus, too? That would make more sense-"

"Annabeth", interrupted Jason, "I'll stop you there before you start ranting. You're not exactly wrong, but you aren't completely right either." 

Every head whipped around to face Jason. Chiron expression became painted and a bit nervous and Mr. D looked like he would split in half, his face was so distorted it was painful to watch.

"What do you mean? So you're not a child of Zeus, but you _are_?"

He laughed. "C'mon, Annabeth, I thought you were Athena's child. Who does your mother hate the most? Even more than Poseidon?

She only starred at him with a puzzled look on her face. Her eyebrows knitted together so that it looked like they were one. Percy had to admit, it looked funny, but he would never dare to say it to her face. 

Jason gave a long sigh. "The Romans, Annabeth, she detests the Romans. And I'm one of them. I'm a child of Jupiter."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey Hey!  
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Before I post a second one, I need your help though.  
> I have two ideas for how this story could continue:  
> Either a lot more characters arrive, like Percy, Annabeth, Leo, etc.  
> or  
> the characters who are already there stay there on their own and have an adventure as a three-person-group...
> 
> Please tell me in the comments what you would like to see. Thanks!


End file.
